The Gardener Mechanic and The College Bee Keeper
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean Winchester hates flowers but he loves the taste of honey. Castiel Novack loved flowers for two reasons; one, they were very improtant to bees, two, the gardener was gorgeous.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a oneshot I wrote while I was trying to think of how to update my "My Schizophrenic wingman" fic. I took a break and wrote this so I could just get my creative juices flowing. I got the idea from one of my lovely reviewers that made a few suggestions, so it's for you. Hope you like it. **

Dean Winchester hated flowers. The hate he had for them burned like seven suns that were doused in gasoline and set on fire _while they were already on fire._

Dean was a mechanic, but being a mechanic did not provide himself and his younger brother with enough money to survive normally _so_ Dean Winchester was also a gardener.

And because Dean was a gardener, three days a week before he went to his Uncle Bobby's shop, Monday, Thursday and Saturday mornings, he had thoroughly grown to hate flowers.

He couldn't look at a flower of any sort without thinking about getting down on his already sore knees, and digging hole after whole while his hands rotted with fresh soil inside his gardening gloves.

Dean had conflicting thoughts though. You see, he loved the smell of freshly cut grass, and fresh soil after you dig it up, and he loved being outside in the sun in the fresh air, and looking at those flowers that he hate so much from a distance, but he hated the action of gardening itself. It was tiring and awful.

It was Monday, everyone hated Mondays but Dean hated them more because he had to fucking garden at six o'clock in the morning. He was the gardener for the University of Lawrence Kansas, which was luckily not far from his home and he also gardened for the local church.

He savored the last few notes of Ramble On by Led Zeppelin before he got out of the Impala and headed across he grass that was in front of the local college and made his way to the shed that was on the far end of the grass. He wore his mechanic's jumpsuit but only kept half of it zipped so the top half hung behind him because it had Bobby's logo on it and the college didn't want people questioning their handy men. He thought that was dumb but he needed the money. To he wore one of his old worn out white hanes crew neck t-shirts that were tight but extremely comfortable. They were stained from grass and dirt and car grease.

The other gardeners that worked when Dean wasn't always wore those stupid gardening hats that had the college's logo on them but Dean didn't do hats, so just had dirt in his messy windblown light brown hair on occasion.

Today he needed to water everything because the weekend had been warm and Garth, the other gardener, most likely forgot _again_ that he was supposed to water them. He lugged out the hose and just as he made his way over to the side of the building to turn the water on he noticed that in one of the flower beds their were holes everywhere and flowers were strewn everywhere.

"Son of a bitch." He seethed, almost yelling. He didn't know if it had been a careless student or a squirrel. He was mad though, because he spent two hours arranging these flower beds and if they were messed up his pay was docked.

Yanking his gardening gloves from his back pocket and kneeling down Dean began to fix the flowers. Grumbling angrily as he fixed them he didn't realize there was a man watching him from the bench that was between the flower beds.

"It was the squirrels."

Dean jumped, dropping the flowers he had been holding, "Holy shit, you scared me." Dean told the man.

"My apologies." He said quietly, but he was smiling a little.

That's when Dean realized that the man was, to put it bluntly, the most gorgeous human being that he'd ever laid his eyes on.

He wasn't as tall as Dean, about two or three inches shorter than Dean, he had a square jaw that had light stubble, full pink lips, shaggy black hair that was sticking up in every direction and the biggest and bluest eyes that Dean had ever had the pleasure of staring into. Dean shook his head to clear it and then spoke up.

"Uhmm, what did you say again?"

"It's the squirrels. That are ruining your flowers."

"Oh," Dean said huffing out a chuckle, "These are _not my_ flowers. They belong to this college, I just stick em' in the ground."

The man nodded and Dean added, "And the squirrels? I might have to get rid of them or something. If the flowers get ruined my pay gets docked, ya know?"

"Do you not enjoy flowers?" the man asked.

"Not since I became a gardener." Dean said and stood, "See ya around." He said with a small smile and waved before going back to retrieve the hose to water the grass.

Later on while working on a few cars and listening to Bobby complain about how Ash needed to stop sleeping in the tow truck, Dean couldn't get the man out of his head. He looked so familiar, but for some odd reason he couldn't place him.

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Castiel Novack loved flowers, the reason was because he loved bees, and he loved bees so much and with the love of bees came the love of flowers. He was a student at the local college and ever since he took a two week class bees he's been in love with them.

Every day he had to get up for his seven o'clock class but if he wanted to get there on time he had to get up at six, and always arrived a half an hour early so he sat on the same bench everyday outside, it was between his two favorite flower beds. The grounds were always kept so well here, he new one of the gardeners, Garth, he wasn't very good at his job but he kept things in order for the other gardener.

Castiel had never spoken to the other gardener before, he watched him from a distance all the time though. He was handsome but he'd never come close enough to Castiel for Castiel to see his features more clearly. He liked this gardener because he was always gentle with the flowers and did things all the way through until it was done the best it could be done.

Today, as Castiel sat on the bench and watched as the gardener pulled the hose out of the shed get ready to water the flowers the gardener got closer to him than he had ever been.

"Son of a bitch" he heard the gardener's deep voice curse next to him.

Castiel looked over to see the gardener staring angrily down at the disheveled flower bed and watched as he started to fix them.

"It's the squirrels." Castiel voiced and the gardener jumped in surprise.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXXX**

Dean dropped Sammy off at school and headed over to the coffee shop that was right next to Bobby's shop. Gabe's Café was where Dean went every morning that he didn't have to garden, so four times a week. The owner, Gabriel Novack had been a friend of Dean's for a while and Dean's best friend Jo worked there as a waitress during the day, and bartended at her mom's bar at night.

"Hiya Deano!" Gabe shouted smiling when Dean walked into the café.

"Hey Gabe" Dean said as he sat at the counter.

"You alright big guy?" he asked as he handed Dean his coffee.

"Yeah, just tired. I worked late last night because the college's dean or whatever didn't like that Garth had done the color coding for the flowers wrong." Dean grumbled agitatedly.

"I thought you gardened in the morning?"

"I do, soon as I got out of the shop I had to head back over the college and had to ask Jo pick up Sammy."

"Well, this one's on the house then."

"Gabe I can't, no—" Gabe cut him off.

"On me. You need it, Dean."

"Alright, thank's Gabe. I'll probably stop in on Sunday like usual with Sammy. See you tomorrow." Dean said and left with a smile.

When Dean left Castiel walked out of the kitchen to look at his brother.

"What's up Cassie?"

"That was the gardener." Castiel said simply.

"Yeah that's Dean, he's one of my regulars. Great guy, good kid brother too."

"He's a wonderful gardener."

"Dean hates flowers, Cassie." Gabriel said with a laugh.

"I think he hates being told what to do with them."

The next day was Wednesday, Dean didn't have to garden today which made his day eight jillion times better.

"I'll pick you up after school alright Sammy?" Dean said as he pulled up in front of the school. His little brother Sam was ten years old, he'd been a surprise, Dean was twelve when he was born, to say the least Dean was happier than he could ever have been when his little brother was born. Their father? Not so much. He left them not long after Sammy was born and then their mother fell ill with depression and got addicted to opiates. She died when Sam was five. Dean was seventeen, and had been taking car of Sam ever since.

The liked it that way.

"Yeah I know, have a good day at work. Bye Dean!" Sam yelled when he got out of the car. Dean waved and drove away.

He got into work on time, around eight thirty, and got to work on an old truck that had been brought in the day before.

Today was Ash's day off and Bobby was holed up in his tiny office with three mountains of paperwork that they were behind on, so Dean was the only open mechanic working. Good thing he was the best mechanic in the state of Kansas, or even this side of the Mississippi for that matter. (He would never admit to it, but he's a pretty damn good gardener as well.)

About two hours into his thankfully quiet work day someone rang the bell at the desk.

"Dean, get your ass out here and take care uh' this customer!" Bobbu shouted.

"Be right there Bobby!" Dean said, standing and wiped his hands on his jumpsuit as he made his way to the front of the shop.

Standing at the desk was none other than the man that was sitting on the bench Monday morning. The really gorgeous man that had talked about the squirrels.

"Oh uh, hi, you're the guy from the bench." Dean said smiling a little too widely at the man. The man smiled back and it made Dean's stomach burst into the butterflies that he always saw while gardening.

"And you're the gardener." The man said.

"Yup, that's me. Uhm Dean, also a mechanic, how can I help you?" Dean asked offering the man his hand.

"Castiel, and uhh, well my car seems to be making noises."

"Noises?" Dean asked chuckling and raising an eyebrow, "Well Cas take me to your car and I'll have a look."

Cas lead him around back and stood in front of a ridiculously old Prius that looked like it had been through a tornado and then tossed around by the Hulk.

"Cas _this _is your car?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"It's a death trap. I cannot physically let you drive this until I've looked over it and fixed it. It hurts me Cas, you could easily die in this…this…._thing_."

"Then what am I supposed to drive, Dean?"

"Well, until I fix it I can drive you, where ever you need to go…I don't mind." Dean said with a shrug and blushed slightly.

Dean smiled when he was Cas' face turn crimson.

"No, I couldn't let you do that." Cas said eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm offering Cas, I don't mind."

Cas squinted at him, regarding him with an air of slight disbelief. Finally he smiled.

"Can you drive me to the college? My brother can pick me up from there later."

"Sure Cas."

**XXXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Dean drove Cas to the school, got his phone number so he could get his address. Dean offered to pick Cas up the next morning since he gardened at the college on Thursday mornings anyways.

"We gotta pick up a friend of mine before we drop you off at school, okay?" Dean told Sam.

"Sure Dean who is he?"

"I uhh met him while I was gardening the other day and yesterday he showed up at the shop with a car that looked like it had been sat on by a titan. No one with a conscience could ever let someone drive that thing. I offered to give him a ride whenever he needed it." Dean explained.

"Oh, okay. So you like him." Sam said simply.

"What? No," Dean scoffed, "What gave you that idea?"

"Dean, you _offered_ this guy a ride. And you've only met him twice." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"okay you're right. I like him. He's adorable and like wow Sam, so gorgeous."

"Alright, Deanna, just keep your eyes on the road would yah?" Sam asked and giggled when Dean reached over to tickle him.

They pulled up in front of Cas' house and Dean sent him a quick text. Not long after Castiel emerged, wearing black skinny jeans, worn out converse, a plain blue tshirt and a large tan trench coat.

Noticing Sam in the front he got in the back without hesitation.

"Hello, Dean, thank you for the ride."

"No problem Cas, we're going to the same place after all." He said with a shrug, "Cas this is my little brother Sammy, Sammy this is Cas."

"You can call me Sam." Sam said turning around to smile at him. Cas couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hello Sam, I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas."

"Castiel like the angel?" Sam asked.

"The angel of Thursday, yes. Not many people know that." Cas said raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"It was on the history channel." Sam shrugged and they pulled up in front of the school.

"Bye Sammy, have a good day at school okay? Out smart em' all." Dean said ruffling his hair. Sam blushed.

"Yeah okay, have a good day at work. Try not to kill any squirrels, and don't be grumpy towards Uncle Bobby." Sam warned.

"I wont, promise." Dean said and Sam got out of the car.

"Bye Dean! Bye Cas!"

They drove away back towards the college.

"Sam is very smart." Cas observed after he'd gotten into the front seat.

"Yeah, kid's a brainwave. I taught him to read when he was four, not long after he was reading books I hadn't gotten to yet." Dean said proudly.

Cas dug through the glove compartment and found an ACDC cassette tape that he popped in the car and it started playing.

Dean lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I like it. It always wakes up the bees." Was all that Cas said.

They got to the college and while Cas was waiting for his class to start he talked to Dean while he fixed the flower beds, and trimmed the bushes. Dean found that he liked gardening when Cas was there.

They talked about a lot of things, their lives, why they liked and disliked school or their jobs. Dean talked about his music and his car and about Sam and Jo and Bobby and Ellen. Cas talked about college, and moving away from his judgmental parents, and he mentioned that he had brothers that he lived with but he mostly talked about bee keeping part time. He really loved bees. Dean found that Cas smelled like honey. He liked honey.

When Cas was about to leave to go to class he tripped over the hose and fell on his back. Dean turned around chuckling and offered a hand. Cas took it.

"You alright Cas?" Dean asked as he pulled Cas up so hard that when he stood their chests were touching and their breath ghosted against one another's cheeks.

"I am now." Cas said with a smile and walked toward the building letting go of Dean's hand, "Thanks Dean." Cas winked.

Dean and Cas texted for all of Friday. They flirted with each other, and they talked about silly things like pie and books and movies and honey and Dean used more winky faces than he had in his entire high school career.

_Hey Cas, you need a ride to school tomorrow morning? – Dean, _ Dean asked, texting Cas Friday night after he and Sam had finished dinner.

_Dean, tomorrow is Saturday, I don't have school, but I could accompany you at work if you want ;)- Cas_

_Oooohhh, Cas, I hope you're not implying that we'd be doing anything besides gardening-Dean _

Cas laughed when he read that and sent, _why would you ever think that? I'll see you tomorrow morning. –Cas. _

_Yeah, see you ;) –Dean. _

Dean left Cas at the bench and went to go and get the hose and two spades and two pairs of gardening gloves instead of one. When he got back he saw that Cas was glaring up at a tree like it had personally offended him and then he watched as he starting throwing rocks at it.

"Cas what are you doing?" Dean asked chuckling.

"I caught the squirrel that has been ruining your flower beds. He must be stopped."

Cas threw a few more rocks and couldn't seem to hit the creature, it was too fast.

"Here, let me." Dean said and took a golf ball sized rock, found the squirrel, raised his arm, and pegged it towards the little shit, hitting it right in the head and killing it instantly.

"Winchesters never miss." Dean said cockily and Ca smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked, "They may not miss, but they also must be quiet oblivious."

"Cas?" Dean asked and before he could say anything else, Cas revealed the hose he'd been holding behind his back and sprayed Dean with it.

"OH NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT." Dean said laughing and tried to take from Cas who only sprayed him again.

Finally after getting completely soaked, through, his white t-shirt had become transparent and stuck to his chest, he ripped the hose from Cas's hands and got payback.

**Actually I've decided to make this a two shot okay **** I'll be updating it tomorrow review pleaasseeeeeee? :D One love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part to this two-shot! So happy you guys liked it! Enjoy :D **

Dean pointed the hose right at Cas sprayed him down as well, his blue t-shirt darkening and sticking to his thin muscled frame. Dean couldn't help but admire it and he knew for a fact that Cas was having a hard time not looking at his chest. _So this is what having boobs feels like, _he thought.

He chased Cas around the campus ignoring the onlookers passing by. Some students laughed and some glared and some even sniped a few pictures of the two hot guys playing in the grass.

"Dean Winchester what the bloody hell are you doing?" Dean heard and turned around to see his boss, he was the dean of the school, Crowley Fergusson, total British douchebag.

"Uhh, nothing Crowley, just watering the bushes." Dean said trying not to laugh, Cas had to turn around or he wouldn't have been able to stay calm.

"This isn't one of your corny American RomComs, get back to work." He said and Dean nodded obediently, "And next time I see the hose wrapped up in that shitty job I'll dock your pay."

"Crowley, that was Garth and you know it!" Dean complained, "I have a kid brother to raise, I need the money." He added pitifully.

"Then don't fucking screw it up." He drawled and retreated back into the building.

Dean slammed the hose down in a huff of anger.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas whispered, walking over to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Cas, it's not your fault. Crowley's a huge ass dick and knows how much I need this job so he uses it against me." Dean said with a shrug and tried to brighten the mood. Smiling he looked at Cas, "Wanna help me put the hose away?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Is that supposed to be an innuendo of some sort?" Cas asked lifting one of his own eyebrows.

"Of course not, now get going towards the shed." Dean said and took the chance to smack Cas on the ass as they made there way over to the shed. Cas looked back at him blushing and feigned surprise. Dean winked obviously.

They put everything away and Dean dropped Cas off at his home before he headed over to Bobby's shop to work on Cas' car.

"Bye Cas, see you Monday" Dean said giving him his most charming smile. Cas blushed and smiled in return.

"Goodbye Dean, I had fun today, thank you."

"It's no problem Cas, no problem at all."

"Let me know about my car soon?" Cas asked before he got out of the impala.

"Of course Cas."

"Bye Dean," Cas said again and winked at him.

When Dean got home later that day from the shop he found Sam in the living room watching the discovering channel. It was something about astronomy and was being narrated by Morgan Freeman, which was the only good thing about the documentary if you asked Dean.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said as he kicked off his boots and plopped down in his chair.

"Hi Dean, how was work?" Sam asked, smiling big across his face when his brother came in.

"It was really fun. Cas came gardening with me this morning." Dean said and didn't even bother trying to hide his giant grin.

"Did yah kiss him?" Sam asked sitting up on his knees and raising his eyebrows. He looked like a puppy.

"What? No way Sammy."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, you think I should've?"

"Yeah." Sam said and turned back towards the TV.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXXX**

"Come on Sammy, we're headin over to Gabe's for breakfast!" Dean shouted up the stairs.

His little brother popped his head out of his room grinning from ear to ear, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, hurry up and get dressed!"

Sam came loping down the stairs, he was already five foot four at ten years old, wearing a pair of Dean's old jeans, a gray hoodie, and Dean's old boots. Dean was wearing very similar attire, just replace the hoodie with his leather jacket.

They got in the impala, getting to the café in around five minutes and Sam followed Dean inside like an excited puppy, they hadn't been together to see Gabe in a while.

"Deano! Sammoose!" Gabe said happily when they walked in. some of the other customers smiled at the Winchesters, they were the best, most adorable, and well known brothers in town.

"Hi Gabe!" Sam said hopping down and tackling the tiny man in a hug when he came around the counter.

"Wowee Sam! You're almost as tall as me!"

Dean laughed, "He will be soon enough, Doc said he'll be at _least _six foot four." Sam beamed up at both of them.

"Gabe, Cassie won't let me near the muffins." Lucifer said complaining as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey boys." Lucifer added and they said hello. They always been fond of the Novack brothers.

"Serves you right Luci, you love muffins as much as Deano here loves pie." Gabriel said with a smirk. Lucifer huffed and Sam giggled.

"That means you love muffins more than life, because that's what Dean tells me about pie all the time." Sam said and Dean ruffled his hair.

"I'm telling you it's true Sammy, pie is magnificent."

"Gabriel I tried to protect the blueberry ones, I really did, but Lucifer is a monster." Dean heard a deep voice emerge that he could place anywhere. Castiel came out of the kitchen to join his brothers, covered in honey and muffin crumbs.

"Cas?" Dean said surprised.

"Hi Cas!" Sam said grinning and eating a jelly donut that Gabriel gave him.

"Oh hello Dean," Cas said smiling widely.

"You work here?" Dean asked.

"Deano, Cassie here is our little bro." Gabriel explained.

"Oh you guys look nothing alike, Cas that's a compliment." Dean said smirking.

"Thanks Dean" Cas said with a wink and Gabriel glared at the older Winchester.

"No free pie for Deano I guessssss." Gabriel said in mock anger.

"You never give me free pie." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be out soon, I've got to finish drizzling my honey on the honey buns." Cas said smiling at Dean and then headed back into the kitchen. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Sam were all smiling at him. He blushed and waved them away as he sipped his coffee and ate his pie.

Not five minutes later a tiny blonde woman with lots of spunk and enough grit to kick anyone's ass walked into the café and put on an apron.

"Well if it isn't the Winchesters." She said smiling.

"Jooooo!" Sam said happily and leaped off of his stool to hug her.

"Hey Sam, Dean treatin you ok?" she asked smiling at him and Dean.

"Of course he is."

"You hear that Jo? Of course I am." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam et go and sat with Dean again and Jo waked over to see her favorite and only older brother.

"Hiya Dean." Jo said throwing an arm over his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Hey JoBo, how ya been?" he asked.

"I been hankerin to see you around this Cas o' yours, that's how I been." She said with a grin.

"Shut up," Dean said blushing for the eighth time that morning, "He works here, just found out."

"Oh Castiel!" Jo said in realization.

"Yup."

"You got in his pants yet?" she whispered in his ear.

"I hate you. No." Dean told her.

Cas walked out and stood in the door way of the kitchen, watching Dean interact with the pretty blonde that worked with him, her name was Jo. He had liked her a lot but now he wasn't so sure.

"You love me." She said confidently.

"You're right I do." Dean said and kissed her on the cheek, "Get to work Barwench." He added and she smacked the back of his head.

"Hello again Dean." Cas said a little bitterly.

"Oh hey Cas!" Dean said smiling but realized that Cas frowning and looking at Jo, "I see you've met my little sister Jo? Adopted sister of course, but still annoying all the same." Dean said a waited for Cas' reaction.

He watched as realization donned itself across Cas' face and then an embarrassed redness creeped over the dark haired boy's cheeks.

"Were you jealous Cas?" Dean asked standing and walking around the counter to face him.

"Maybe." Cas whispered.

"Well you don't need to be." Dean whispered back, grabbed Cas's face and slammed their lips together.

Cas's eyes opened in surprise before they slid closed and he snaked his arms around Dean's neck and entwined his fingers in Dean's hair. One of Dean's hands stayed on Cas' cheek while the other slid down to Cas' hip and pulled his body closed.

Dean slid his tongue along Cas' bottom lip and Cas opened his mouth without further hesitation, Dean moaned quietly when Cas bit his bottom lip and rolled it between his teeth.

They pulled back out of breath.

"You taste like honey, you smell like it too." Dean whispered looking into his eyes, "I fucking love honey."

"You smell like old spice, and gasoline and freshly cut grass." Cas replied.

"Is that a good thing?"

Cas nodded, "I fucking love the smell of gardeners that work on cars." He said with a smirk.

"Pffttt…. I knew he would listen to me." Sam said to Gabriel with a mouthful of jell donut. He sprayed the sugar all over Gabriel who brushed it away and said, "You were always the brains of the family Sam."

**That's it! That's the end! Tell me what you think of my first two shot you wonderful magnificent reviewers that I know will review this riiiiiggghhhtttt? One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
